A Thundergod's Rebirth
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. After all these centuries, Raiden has finally found the one, the one to carry on his legacy, while maintaining a pure spirit and not let the power go to his head, will the Elder God Raiden be able to teach the young man before the tournament, lets hope so, since Naruto, The New God Of Thunder, will have his hands full in Mortal Kombat. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking things through, I thought of this possible story, that it's shocking no-ones thought of this yet, but hopefully, someone will come up with ideas of how to build on this.**

 **A Thunder-God's Rebirth**

 **Chapter 1**

 **One-Shot Pilot**

 **The Valley Of The End.**

A storm-clouds was over the valley, during which, two 13 year old boys were fighting one another, while one was trying to run away, the other was trying to stop him and bring him back home to the village.

Both of them were Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki, Genins of Konohagakura no Sato. (A.N. I won't go into details on why they were fighting since I hope everybody knows.)

As the 2 were exhausted from their fight, they both get ready for their final attack.

Jumping into the air, both were flying towards each other, one with a swirling ball of energy, the other was a fist covered in lightning.

" **Rasengan!/Chidori!** "

Both making contact with one another, forming a black orb around them both.

During which, Naruto managed to scratch Sasuke's headband, like he said he would, but Sasuke, with his hand still covered in lightning, though not managed to pierce Naruto, considering how far they were from each other, still managed to hit him, causing lightning to surge through Naruto's body.

While outside the orb, lightning started to gather, being drawn towards the energy from the sphere.

Before the 2 could do anything, they were suddenly blown back against the walls of the valley, the orb vanishing during a bright flash of light, meaning lightning struck the orb, but it didn't end there.

Because of the electricity running through Naruto's system, the lightning seems to be drawing towards him, almost like it was chasing him, due to being tired and not being faster than lightning, the bolt hit Naruto in the stomach, right where the seal was.

Causing the poor blond unlimited pain, " **AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!** "

Before long Naruto fell unconscious, pinned into the wall, but just before he blacked out, Naruto saw Sasuke was the same as himself, stuck against the wall, knocked out.

As his eyes were closing, due to the pain, his eyes gave a sudden glow and sizzle of electricity and then nothing.

Just as Naruto blacked out, Kakashi appeared, worried since even he saw the lightning bolt hit the valley, with his trusted nin-dog, Pakkun.

The nin-dog, couldn't believe his eyes, "My Kami, who would've thought both boys had so much power!"

Kakashi couldn't agree more, looking around he couldn't see Naruto, that is until he heard a sound, " **Buzzzt!** " Looking down, he see's Naruto stuck in the wall, across from Sasuke.

Making his way down to Naruto, Kakashi tried touching Naruto, but as he touched him, Kakashi quickly pulled away, getting shocked from Naruto's body, "Wait, don't tell me!" Looking up towards the sky, he could make a guess at what happened here.

Deciding, for the moment, to check up on Sasuke, he saw the Uchiha was fine, pulling the black-haired boy out of the wall, he moved towards Naruto, slowly tapping him a few times just to make sure he wouldn't get shocked again.

Once realising everything was safe, the jounin made a **shadow-clone** to carry Sasuke, since he wasn't as hurt as Naruto, carefully picking Naruto up, he and his clone made their way back to the village, never noticing a group of golden eyes watching the man take the boys away, especially the golden blond-haired boy.

Looking to one another, one of them begins, " **Soon, our chosen one to carry the Thundergod mantel will be ready for his training, after centuries of watching and waiting, are you sure the boy is the one you want as the new Thundergod, Raiden.** "

The original Thundergod, never looked away, years of protecting earthralm, the Elder Gods allowed Raiden to become an Elder God himself, but he had to leave his Thundergod powers, seeing as he had experience with humans, Raiden wishes to pick someone who won't abuse his powers.

With a nod, Raiden replies, " **I have watched and studied these lands for all these years, yet each person I see didn't posses the purity that young Naruto has, while his father was close, while even naming a technique the "Flying Thunder God Jutsu," which I find humorous, the man was too serious when fighting, he doesn't have the unpredictability that Naruto has, while Minato can think moves ahead of his opponents, Naruto doesn't, Naruto plans on the fly as the humans say, yet he retains his innocence, even after everything he's been through, yet he also wants to protect those he cares for, showing how he wants to gain strength the right way.** "

Hearing the ex-Thunder God, though some chuckled at the Jutsu-name, they couldn't agree more with Raiden's reasoning, the young boy showed a pure-spirit, " **Very well Raiden, since you've picked an excellent candidate for your title and powers, then we, the council of the Elder Gods, feel it right that he learns and trains from you.** "

Seeing as they were his powers, Raiden knew them from back to front," **I agree to your wisdom Elders, though while I train Naruto and teach him all I know about my powers, I ask that the Elders watch over my place on the council.** "

With all the Elders in agreemen, Raiden makes his leave, once departed an Elder speaks out, " **Soon the tournament will begin again, will Raiden have finished training his new pupil in time or will someone else fight.** "

The other Elders agree, but at least now, the tournament is now more of a martial arts tournament than one world wanting to rule another, since the defeat of Shao Kahn each world has been peaceful, even the Netherrealm was at peace, since the manipulators have been defeated and killed, the Netherrealm was slowly changing.

But the Elders digress, " **Yes, soon the fighting of true warriors will begin, soon the fight of Mortal Kombat will start.** "

 **To Be Continued.**

 **There you have it, my take on how Naruto might end up with Raiden's powers, becoming the new Thundergod, since I've seen some "Naruto becomes Sub-zero" or "Scorpion" stories, but I'm not sure if there are any of Naruto becoming or gaining Raiden's powers.**

 **Hopefully someone will be interested in this story and ether build on it or make their own version.**

 **Also it might be short, but I just wanted everyone to realise the potential this idea might have, I also didn't want to take any possible build of the story from it by describing too many things.**

 **As for pairing(s) I leave it to whoever adopts.**

 **I Do Not Own Naruto Or Mortal Kombat.**


End file.
